


Amnezja

by winchestersoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angel Wings, Cursed Dean, Dom Castiel, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sub Dean, Temporary Amnesia, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Dean zostaje trafiony klątwą, przez co zaczyna tracić pamięć. Sam i Castiel zaczynają poszukiwać zaklęcia, by zdjąć klątwę ze starszego Winchestera, jednak czy im się uda?Fanfiction inspirowane 11 odcinkiem 12 sezonu Supernatural, jednak wplotłam tam Destiela, którego tak bardzo nam tam brakuje.(pisane na Wattpadzie: https://www.wattpad.com/story/108082069-amnezja-destiel)





	1. I

Dean Winchester obudził się z rana leżąc twarzą w trawie na polanie tuż obok parku. Listek jakiejś rośliny właził mu do ust, był gorzki, od razu go wypluł marszcząc się. Zerknął w dół, tuż przy jego ramieniu siedział zając, skąd tu u licha wziął się zając? Wzruszył ramionami, wziął go do ręki i wstał. Gdzie on do cholery był? Co to za miejsce? Musiał zadzwonić do Sama, to było pewne. Puścił zająca, wyciągnął swój telefon komórkowy i... No jak na złość cała szybka pokryta była pajęczynką zbitego szkła. Rozejrzał się, jeszcze trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, ale bywało gorzej. Zauważył kobietę idącą z wózkiem i rozmawiającą przez telefon. Podszedł do niej, jednak ona machnęła mu kilka razy ręka, podała mu banknot i powiedziała jedynie "nie wydaj na alkohol". Spojrzał na pieniądz, zgniótł go i wzruszając ramionami schował do kieszeni. Zaraz zobaczył jakiegoś biegacza, który truchtał ścieżką nieopodal razem z psem na smyczy.

\- Spokojnie, nie proszę o kasę, nie jestem zboczeńcem, potrzebuję tylko zadzwonić - oznajmił Dean swoim sarkastycznym tonem. Facet ze słuchawkami w uszach podał mu swój telefon i Winchester wykręcił numer brata. - Sammy? - zapytał od razu, gdy usłyszał odebrane połączenie.

\- Dean? - odezwał się Sam, który akurat jadł śniadanie przeglądając różne rzeczy w internecie w swoim laptopie. - Dean, gdzieś ty się podziewał?

\- Dobre pytanie - zauważył Dean.

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- Tego też akurat nie wiem - blondyn podrapał się po policzku marszcząc brwi. - Oh - Zauważył nagle ponad drzewami duży neonowy znak informujący o knajpce podającej gofry. - Może wpadniesz na gofra?

\- Gofra? Jak to gofra? - zapytał Sam.

\- Zobaczmy się w Waldo's – odparł starszy Winchester i rozłączył się.

* * *

Castiel siedział w pokoju motelowym w Minnesocie, poszukiwał Kelly, kobiety, która nosiła w sobie dziecko samego Lucyfera. Był na siebie zły, że pozwolił jej uciec, a ona nie chciała się pozbyć tego, co rosło w jej łonie. Nefilim. Zakazane stworzenie, połączenie anioła i człowieka, miało wielką moc, jednak on nie wiedział, czy będzie ono dobre, czy złe. Patrząc na to, że jego rodowitym ojcem był Lucyfer wszyscy podejrzewali, że będzie wcielonym złem, które będzie chciało zniszczyć ten i tak już zepsuty świat. Po raz kolejny musieli stanąć oko w oko z diabłem i z prawdopodobnie nadchodzącą kolejną apokalipsą.

Siedząc tak na łóżku, które było wciąż idealnie pościelone, patrzył przed siebie i rozmyślał. Jego myśli przeniosły się na Winchesterów. Jakże on ich uwielbiał, byli dla niego prawdziwą rodziną, kochał ich jak swoich braci, ale nigdy im o tym nie powiedział. Zastanowił się i westchnął opuszczając głowę. Ile mógł siebie oszukiwać? To Sama kochał jak brata, ale Dean... Dean znaczył o wiele więcej i kompletnie w inny sposób. Kochał go, owszem, ale jak... Cas nie był pewien, czy to, jak kochał starszego Winchestera było normalne.

Nie raz widział w telewizji, na ulicy czy czasem nawet w jakiś domach, jak ludzie się kochają, uprawiają seks, całują, okazują czułość. To było dla niego dość dziwaczne, że właśnie patrząc na nich wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie mógłby zachowywać się z łowcą. Kiedyś zdarzało mu się przesiadywać w pokoju hotelowym blondyna, gdy tamten po przespaniu się z kolejną, pierwszą lepszą kobietą, leżał upity na łóżku i spał. Wtedy właśnie patrzył na niego i przekręcając lekko głowę na bok zastanawiał się, jakby to było teraz przeczesać te twarde, ciemne blond włosy, jak miękka pod jego palcami byłaby skóra policzków mężczyzny, którą tak obficie zdobiły piegi.

Wziął do ręki telefon i wykręcił numer do Deana. Chciał nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, ale w końcu zrezygnował z tego. Możliwe, że miał teraz coś o wiele ważniejszego do roboty, niż zastanawianie się, co anioł robi. Westchnął i odłożył telefon na półkę nocną.

* * *

Dean zajadał się już gorącymi goframi z bitą śmietaną i świeżymi truskawkami, gdy do baru wszedł Sam i śmiejąc się na widok brata, usiadł obok niego. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu dotarcie tutaj, miał blisko z motelu. Spokojnie zdążył wziąć prysznic, dlatego miał jeszcze trochę wilgotne włosy.

\- Aż tak zabalowałeś zeszłej nocy? - zapytał brunet patrząc na blondyna. - Czemu nie odbierałeś telefonu? Dzwoniłem do ciebie.

Dean wziął do ręki swój telefon i pokazał go bratu.

\- Oto co się z nim stało – parsknął i wrócił do jedzenia. Poprosił o kolejną dokładkę gofrów.

\- No nieźle, muszę wysłać wiadomość mamie i Casowi, gdyby potrzebowali pomocy, albo znaleźli Kelly...

\- Kelly? - zapytał Dean zerkając na brata nie rozumiejąc, o czym on mówi.

\- Dziewczyna w ciąży z Lucyferem?

\- Ah, no tak – zaśmiał się Dean i pokiwał głową. Napchał sobie więcej gofrów do ust. - Ta co uciekła Casowi, pamietam.

Sam uniósł brew zdziwiony i patrzył przez moment na brata, który chciał właśnie zamówić kolejną porcję.

\- Nie nie, już starczy, za 10 minut otwierają kostnicę.

\- Kostnicę? - Dean znów zerknął na Sama zdziwiony.

\- Tak, nasza sprawa? Barry Gilman? Rozdarty brzuch?

\- Ah, no tak. Ale byliśmy na miejscu jego śmierci, nie ma nic, żadnych śladów, które wskazywałyby na demona, którego podejrzewałeś – rzekł starszy Winchester i kończył pysznego gofra z owocami. Były naprawdę dobre, chyba najlepsze, jakie kiedykolwiek jadł.

\- Ale zawsze warto sprawdzić, co nie?

Dean w końcu dał się namówić, wstał, zapłacił i mieli już wychodzić, gdy nagle podeszła do niego dziewczyna, dosyć ładna o brązowych włosach.

\- Cześć.

Winchester spojrzał na brata i ucieszył się.

\- Hej... Kim jesteś? - nie miał pojęcia, że zadane pytanie nie było odpowiednie. Z całej siły dostał w twarz, a dziewczyna urażona prychnęła i odeszła do stolika, przy którym siedziała z koleżankami. Starszy Winchester zaskoczony wyszedł z bratem z baru. Nie pamiętał tej dziewczyny, a był pewien, że miała mu coś za złe.

* * *

„W razie potrzeby pisz albo dzwoń do mnie, bo telefon Deana nie działa" taką treść miał sms, jaki dostał od Sama. Cas westchnął i poszedł do łazienki przemyć twarz. Robił to odkąd był człowiekiem, lubił czuć na twarzy zimną wodę, czuł się po tym o wiele lepiej. Zdziwił się na tego smsa, ale odpisał tylko krótkie „ok" i nie dostał już odpowiedzi. Zastanawiał się, co takiego się stało, że telefon starszego łowcy nie nadawał się do użytku. Nie, nie mógł teraz się nad tym zastanawiać, nie powinien, miał na głowie inne sprawy, takie jak Kelly i cholernego Lucyfera.

* * *

Ubrani już w stroje agentów FBI pojechali do kostnicy, gdzie od razu poszli zobaczyć ciało. Było ono położone na metalowym stole, akta leżały na stoliczku obok i Sam zaczął je przeglądać. Dean zerkał co i raz na niego, w końcu otworzyli pudełko, w którym...

\- Oto co wyjęli z jego brzucha - Sam wyjął zapakowane pieniądze, były całe we krwi. Nagle coś zauważył. - To na pewno nie był demon - wyjął zapakowane malutkie kosteczki, które umazane były krwią.

Dean skrzywił się.

\- Nienawidzę wiedźm – prychnął, ledwo zatrzymywał wymioty, dopiero co zjadł, a już patrzył na wnętrzności jakiegoś martwego.

Podziękowali za dostęp do zmarłego i wyszli z kostnicy.

\- Zastanawiam się, kto mógł mu to zrobić – powiedział Sam idąc w stronę impali.

\- Facet miał od cholery kasy, więc pewnie miał tych... No...

\- Wrogów? - podsunął mu młodszy łowca.

\- Tak, właśnie, ci goście – ucieszył się starszy Winchester i wsiedli do samochodu.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi widząc, co robił jego brat. Dean przebierał klucze zastanawiając się, który jest tym od stacyjki impali.

\- Dean? Wszystko okej? Ten kwadratowy - podpowiedział mu znów Sam.

\- No tak, no jasne.

Wsunął kluczyk, zapalił silnik i zmienił bieg. Chciał jechać do tyłu, jednak gdy nacisnął gaz, ruszył z impetem do przodu uderzając w skrzynki przed nimi.

\- R, jak wsteczny, Dean. Dean? Na pewno wszystko okej? - jednak blondyn nie odpowiedział, wszystko zaczęło mu wirować przed oczami, zrobiło mu się dziwnie niedobrze, a cała świadomość uleciała. - Dean? Dean! - powtarzał Sam.

\- Kim jest Dean? - zapytał starszy Winchester patrząc niemrawym wzrokiem na brata. Miał pustkę w głowie, to na pewno nie był efekt uboczny alkoholu.

* * *

\- Zapomniałeś swojego imienia, Dean - powiedział Sam, gdy weszli do pokoju w hotelu.

Łowca wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic mi nie jest, na chwilę zapomniałem, to było dziwne, ale już jest okej - powiedział zdejmując z siebie czarny płaszcz, rzucił go na łóżko, tak samo jak pistolet, który wyjął zza swojego paska. - Jest ze mną okej, naprawdę - upierał się.

\- Tak? To wymień wszystkich członków zespołu Bon Jovi.

Blondyn zastanowił się.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy, a więc... Bon Jovi... - zaczął i zaciął się, miał kompletną pustkę w głowie, ale nie mógł pokazać tego, że przeraziło go to. - To bez znaczenia, jest ze mną dobrze, patrz - podszedł do łóżka i zaczął wskazywać na rzeczy, które tam leżały. - To jest płaszcz, pistolet... emm... - podszedł do szafki nocnej. - A to jest... Świecący patyk - wymyślił na poczekaniu wskazując na lampkę, nie pamiętał, jak nazywało się to cholerstwo.

\- Świecący patyk? - zapytał Sam śmiejąc się. Wziął kartkę samoprzylepną i napisał na niej „Lampka", od razu przykleił ją na nią.

\- No tak, lampka - zaśmiał się Dean kręcąc głową. - Nie dzwoń do Casa - od razu uprzedził, ale za późno, Sam już rozmawiał z nim przez telefon.

* * *

Cas podskoczył, gdy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. Od razu odebrał. Gdy usłyszał, że coś się dzieje z Deanem, nie czekał, nie miał nawet zamiaru jechać tam samochodem, postanowił użyć swoich skrzydeł. Zniknął z motelu, w którym się zatrzymał, a pojawił się z dźwiękiem łopoczących skrzydeł w pokoju Winchesterów.

\- Sam, Dean - kiwnął im. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego łowcę.

Widział coś dziwnego w oczach starszego Winchestera, jakby był... Zagubiony. Patrzył na Castiela w dziwny sposób, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nie poznawał go, nie teraz, kim była ta istota? Starszy łowca nagle przymknął oczy, jakby coś go raziło. Co go raziło? To od tej istoty buchała taka światłość, nie widział teraz jej twarzy, kto to był?

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał nagle Dean. - Czemu tu tak jasno?

Sam uniósł brwi zaskoczony i spojrzał na równie zszokowanego Castiela, który po prostu stał na środku pokoju z rękoma schowanymi w kieszenie swojego beżowego prochowca.

\- Dean, to ja, Castiel - powiedział anioł pański patrząc na blondyna. Czemu go nie poznawał? Co się z nim działo?

Nagle światłość zniknęła i Dean wziął głęboki wdech. Przed nim stał Castiel, tak, pamiętał go, ale... Nie pamiętał tego, co znajdowało się tuż za aniołem. Nie mógł tego pamiętań, bo nigdy tego nie widział. One były wielkie, czarne z granatową poświatą, niemal błyszczały. Niektóre piórka były połamane, niektóre pourywane, ale i tak zajmowały niemal cały pokój ledwo się mieszcząc, były niesamowite. Otworzył aż szeroko oczy, jakby był dzieckiem, które zobaczyło jednorożca.

Cas poczuł się nagle dziwnie nagi, Dean Winchester nigdy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Owszem, on sam patrzył na niego właśnie tak, gdy nie widział tego. Coś się zmieniło, coś się wydarzyło.

\- Dean? Wszystko okej? - zapytał po raz kolejny Sam, widząc niemal świecące się z zachwytu oczy brata.

\- Nie widzisz ich? One są wielkie, niemal nieskazitelne, wow - powiedział starszy łowca nie spuszczając wzroku z anioła pańskiego.

\- Co? - młodszy z braci spojrzał teraz na Casa. - O co ci chodzi? To Cas.

\- Skrzydła, Sammy, skrzydła.

Castiel zbladł, Dean... Dean widział jego skrzydła? Jak? Przecież to niemożliwe, anioły ukazują swoje skrzydła tylko osobnikom, z którymi chcą planować przyszłość, tym, do których robią zaloty, a tu on...

Sam również wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co właśnie się działo?

\- Czemu nigdy ich nie pokazywałeś, Cas? - Dean ruszył w stronę anioła, który stał jak wryty nie mogąc się ruszyć, był zszokowany całą tą sytuacją.

\- Bo... B-bo... - co miał powiedzieć? Cholera, tyle razy zastanawiał się, czy nie pokazać ich łowcy, bo przecież owszem, chciałby z nim spędzić resztę swojego anielskiego życia, ale to był człowiek. To było zakazane, nie wolno tak, ale już za późno, Dean je zobaczył. - Bo to zakazane - powiedział cicho spuszczając głowę, nie chciał na nich patrzeć, czuł się brudny. Gdyby Winchester tylko wiedział, co oznacza to, że zobaczył skrzydła, od razu by go wyrzucił, odrzucił, wyśmiał, pewnie pobił albo zabił.

Sam wpatrywał się w Deana, który robił powolne kroki w kierunku Castiela, wyciągnął dłoń i ruszył nią tuż obok niego, nie dotknął go. Nie widział jednak, że jego brat właśnie dotknął puchu skrzydeł anioła, który był blady z wypiekami na policzkach, co trochę śmieszyło młodszego Winchestera. Nagle uświadomił sobie, co się dzieje.

\- On nagle zaczął widzieć twoje skrzydła, ale czemu? - Cas spojrzał na Sama marszcząc brwi. W tym momencie Dean odsunął się i znów spojrzał na brata.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- I traci pamięć - dodał szybko młodszy łowca i westchnął. - Zadzwonię po Rowenę.

Cas kiwnął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

 

 


	2. II

Sam starał się już od pół godziny dodzwonić do Roweny, ale wiedźma była poza zasięgiem. Zerknął znów na swojego brata, który wciąż siedział na łóżku wpatrzony w Castiela, który stał na środku pokoju. Nie rozumiał, co się działo, czemu Dean tracił pamięć, czemu stawał się taki inny i przede wszystkim dlaczego zobaczył skrzydła anioła. Chciałby znać odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania, ale nawet nie byli w bunkrze, a w internecie nie znalazł żadnych przydatnych informacji. Wiedział jedynie, że wiedźma, która rzuciła na Deana ten urok, wciąż żyła.

Zerknął na zegarek, a potem za okno, ściemniało się, a słońce rzucało już swoją ciemnopomarańczową poświatę na niebie. Westchnął i nie wiedział już, co ma poradzić, jak pomóc swojemu bratu.

\- Co tu robimy? - zapytał po raz kolejny Dean, zerkając na Sammy'ego, a ten znów musiał w skrócie powiedzieć mu, dlaczego siedzą w tym pokoju hotelowym. Robiło się to trochę męczące, ale musiał być cierpliwy. Samuel spojrzał na anioła starając się odczytać emocje z jego twarz.

Castiel czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Teraz przez to, że Dean widział jego skrzydła, musiał je chować, nie tylko przed oczami wszystkich, ale też przed starszym Winchesterem, co wymagało większej siły i skupienia. Stał na środku pokoju patrząc teraz na obu braci, nie miał potrzeby się odzywać, a w myślach starał się zlokalizować miejsce pobytu Roweny.

Jednakże nie był w stanie w stu procentach się skupić, ta sytuacja za bardzo go ruszyła, a pytania kłębiły mu się w głowie błagając o odpowiedź. Czemu Dean widział jego skrzydła? Co to za cholerna klątwa? Ścisnął mocno dłonie w pięści starając się uspokoić kotłujące w nim ludzkie emocje, nad którymi już dawno przestał panować. Tak naprawdę już nie widział potrzeby udawania, że nie ma uczuć, w tym momencie jedynie łaska, nieśmiertelność i skrzydła zdradzały, że był aniołem pańskim, nic więcej. Dla Winchesterów poświęcił bardzo wiele, ale to oni nauczyli go odczuwać i nie wstydził się tego, że był naprawdę ludzkim aniołem. Owszem, jego bracia, którzy teraz nie byli już po jego stronie, brzydzili się tym, jak bardzo dał się zmienić, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz należał do kompletnie innej rodziny.

Po chwili z zamyślenia wyrwał go trop, znalazł ją. Nie wiele myśląc i nie informując o niczym młodszego Winchestera zniknął z motelowego pokoju i pojawił się w miejscu, gdzie była Rowena. Kobieta o ognisto czerwonych włosach siedziała przy okrągłym stole grając z trójką mężczyzn w pokera. Anioł przechylił głowę stojąc tuż przed nimi.

\- Cassie, co cię sprowadza? - zapytała kobieta trzymając w dłoniach swoje karty z dala od facetów, którzy teraz wpatrywali się w bruneta wielkimi oczami. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, wyczuła jego obecność.

\- Jak on tu... - zaczął jeden z nich, ale Cas mu przerwał.

\- Potrzebuję... Twojej pomocy - powiedział lekko się krzywiąc, nigdy nie przepadał za tą kobietą, a teraz naprawdę była potrzebna.

Rowena uniosła brew uśmiechając się jak kocica.

\- Panowie, kończymy rozgrywkę - odparła czekając, aż mężczyźni pokażą swoje karty, a gdy ukazała swoje, okazało się, że wygrała. - Dziękuję za partyjkę - dodała, zgarnęła wszystkie żetony i wstała. Podeszła do Castiela i przeszli razem w odosobnione miejsce. - Co się dzieje, dzieciaku?

Cas patrząc teraz na kobietę nie był pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł, żeby prosić ją o pomoc. Nie ufał jej, jednak był na tyle zdesperowany, że tylko ona była ich ostatnią deską ratunku.

\- Na Deana została rzucona klątwa, nie wiemy jaka i jak bardzo jest silna - powiedział spokojnym, swoim niskim, chropowatym głosem.

Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Ah, nasz biedny Winchester, co mu dolega?

\- On... Traci pamięć - odparł patrząc uważnie na kobietę.

Ona również przyjrzała mu się i lekko zaśmiała.

\- Coś jeszcze, Castielu? Mam wrażenie, że nie mówisz mi wszystkiego - powiedziała roześmianym głosem.

Westchnął, nie miał już innego wyjścia.

\- Widzi... moje skrzydła - powiedział niezbyt zadowolony z tego, że to właśnie jej musiał wyznać tak intymną rzecz..

\- Oh - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Dobrze wiem, co to oznacza u was aniołów, ale dziwne, że to nie ty mu je pokazałeś, a sam je zobaczył - zamyśliła się. - Chciałabym go zobaczyć, czy byłbyś w stanie udzielić mi transportu?

Cas położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i już po chwili znaleźli się z powrotem w pokoju hotelowym.

Obaj Winchesterowie wciąż siedzieli w tej samej pozycji, jakby na moment nieobecności Castiela czas u nich zatrzymał się i dopiero teraz ktoś wcisnął przycisk „play”. Sam uniósł wzrok zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się tej dwójki, tak naprawdę nie zauważył zniknięcia anioła, zaś Dean wstał i podszedł do kobiety od razu dotykając jej włosów.

\- Jakie miękkie - powiedział uradowany jak dziecko wciąż bawiąc się jej ognisto rudymi włosami. Kobieta zerknęła na Castiela, a potem znów na łowcę.

\- Mi tam się podobasz taki, nic bym z tym nie robiła - dotknęła jego policzka chcąc jedynie go poklepać, ale stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Jej oczy zrobiły się białe, usta lekko uchyliły, wyglądała, jakby jej duch opuścił jej ciało. Zobaczyła to, widziała wszystko, Dean biegnący za mężczyzną przez las, już prawie dobiegający do niego, by go dobić, gdy nagle czarownik zatrzymuje się umierający przy drzewie i dłonią dotyka pnia drzewa, gdzie wyrysowany był znak, wymawiając przy tym słowa zaklęcia. Winchester zostaje trafiony, a tuż po tym ciało zmarłego czarodzieja odnajdują dwójka innych, równie potężnych czarowników.

Sam i Castiel od razu podbiegli do Roweny starając się ją przebudzić, ale ta dopiero po chwili wraca do siebie biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Co to było? - zapytał młodszy Winchester naprawdę przerażony.

\- Nie mam pojęcia pierwszy raz... Miałam wizję - zdziwiona spojrzała na Deana, który wpatrywał się w nią. - Czarownik, który rzucił na niego klątwę już nie żyje, jest martwy, nawet wiem, gdzie leży jego ciało. Jednak ten znak, wyrysował go tuż przed śmiercią na drzewie. Klątwa będzie się rozwijać, jak choroba, ale nie rozumiem, czemu Dean widzi twoje skrzydełka i... Ci wspólnicy tego czarodzieja, oni są naprawdę silni. Nie wiem, czy zdołam znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, które uchroni go od pełnej, nieodwracalnej amnezji - oświadczyła wciąż przerażona tym, że zobaczyła wszystko. Nigdy nie miała widzeń, ale to musiała być sprawka klątwy.

Sam zbladł na tę wiadomość, chciał ratować brata. Zirytował go fakt, że nawet Rowena nie mogła nic zrobić. Obiecał sobie, że za wszelką cenę sprawi, by Dean był znów dawnym sobą.

\- Ile może mieć czasu? - zapytał Castiel. On również czuł ból, Dean nie był dla niego tylko przyjacielem, a myśl, że mężczyzna zapomni o nim, sprawiała, że kłucie w klatce jeszcze bardziej bolało.

\- Nie wiem, w swoim istnieniu tylko raz rzuciłam aż tak silną klątwę. To są dni, może tygodnie, ale patrząc na to, że teraz często zapomina kim jest, klątwa jest naprawdę potężna - powiedziała patrząc na Deana, który nagle jakby oprzytomniał.

\- A gdybyśmy zabili tę dwójkę może to by pomogło? Może to by zdjęło ze mnie czar - zaproponował starszy łowca, nagle wracając do swojego normalnego stanu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, może tak być, że oni w trójkę łączą swoje moce, aby jako grupa być silniejszymi, jednak nie jestem pewna, czy to pomoże. Poza tym znalezienie ich może trwać miesiące - powiedziała Rowena naprawdę zaniepokojona stanem starszego Winchestera, co jak co, ale naprawdę go lubiła.

Sam pokiwał głową i usiadł na łóżku. Schował twarz w dłoniach opierając łokcie na kolanach i westchnął ciężko. Czemu nie mogli być już szczęśliwi? Czemu znów coś staje na ich drodze, by ich zniszczyć, rozdzielić? Czym sobie na to zasłużyli? Przecież już tyle poświęcili, by ten cholerny świat mógł dalej istnieć, a Bóg, odwzajemniał im się czymś takim.

\- Będę czegoś szukać, przejrzę księgi i może skontaktuję się z Fergusem, na razie nie jestem w stanie wam pomóc - oświadczyła kobieta i spojrzała znów na Deana. - Nie zmarnuj tego, że widzisz jego skrzydła - szepnęła, puściła mu oczko i wyszła z pokoju. Zielonooki łowca uniósł brwi zmieszany i zerknął na Castiela, który, owszem, usłyszał co powiedziała Rowena, ale starał się udawać, że nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, każdy z nich starał się przetrawić słowa wiedźmy, które najbardziej uderzyły Sama i Castiela. Żaden z nich nie chciał stracić Deana po raz kolejny, zwłaszcza, że tym razem nie mieli pojęcia ile mają czasu na ratunek. Blondyn jednak myślał teraz o czymś innym. Kim był ten przystojny mężczyzna, który stał przed nim? Te oczy, poczochrane czarne włosy i delikatne rumieńce na twarzy, podobało mu się to. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niego, o czym myślał, że to jest Cas, ten Cas, który jest jego pieprzonym aniołem i najlepszym przyjacielem, dlaczego uważał, że jest przystojny? Dean wiedział jedno, na sto procent nie był gejem.

\- Ten...Pójdę się umyć - powiedział zmieszany, podrapał się po brodzie i wyszedł do łazienki. Zamknął się tam, przemył twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał w lustro. - Nazywam się Dean, Sam jest moim bratem, Mary jest moją mamą, a Cas... Cas jest moim przyjacielem... - starał się to powtarzać, ale z coraz większym przerażeniem docierało do niego, że im bardziej chciał to zapamiętać, ulatniało się to z jego pamięci. Starał się zatrzymał łzy, nie chciał płakać, był przecież Deanem... Kim on konkretnie był? - ...a Cas... Kim jest dla mnie Cas?

Usłyszał zza drzwi słowa Sama.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Pojadę do miasta, postaram się znaleźć ich trop, ale jak się nie uda, wracamy do bunkra i może coś tam znajdziemy.

\- To dobry pomysł, Sam, pojadę z tobą - oświadczył Castiel podchodząc do młodszego z braci.

\- Nie, ty zostaniesz z nim tutaj, ktoś musi go pilnować - polecił Samuel, złapał za kluczyki i kurtkę. - Będę pod telefonem, jakby coś się działo, dzwoń - Castiel kiwnął głową i pozwolił łowcy odejść.

Dopiero gdy drzwi od pokoju zamknęły się, Dean wyszedł z łazienki i spojrzał na anioła. W tym momencie go pamiętał, bardzo dobrze, ale pamiętał również, co jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej o nim pomyślał. To sprawiło, że ścisnęło go w środki, zmieszany podszedł do lodówki i wyjął piwo.

\- Chcesz jedno? - zapytał Casa, który wciąż stał na środku pokoju. - I weź usiądź, wiem, że tobie nie robi to różnicy, ale ja czuję się niekomfortowo, gdy tak sterczysz na środku pokoju.

Castiel zrobił to, o co go poproszono i podziękował za alkohol.

\- Sam poje...

\- Wiem, gdzie Sammy pojechał, słyszałem. A więc... Robisz mi za niańkę? - uniósł brew.

Anioł zaśmiał się.

\- Jeśli wolisz tak to nazwać, to owszem.

Zapadła cisza. Dean przyglądał się Castielowi, a ten zauważył, że coś w oczach Winchestera się zmienia. I zmieniało się. Dean znów czuł dziurę w pamięci i zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju pustym wzrokiem. Nie poznawał tych ścian i przede wszystkim nie poznawał tego pięknego mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciwko niego.

\- Czemu siedzisz tak daleko? - zapytał nagle Dean nęcąco wpatrując się w anioła.

Castiel przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko klątwa zmieniała łowcę. Ten głos, który usłyszał wywołał ciarki na jego plecach, a włoski na karku stanęły dęba. Czemu musiał mieć aż taką słabość do tego człowieka?

\- Lubisz przecież, kiedy nie naruszam twojej przestrzeni osobistej - oświadczył Cas swoim poważnym tonem.

\- Czyli nie widzimy się pierwszy raz? - zapytał Dean. Wstał i podszedł do anioła, siadając obok. - Sypiamy ze sobą? - dodał.

Castiela zatkało, aż zadławił się piwem i zaczął kaszleć, co było nienaturalne dla anioła. Co się do diabła działo z jego przyjacielem? Okej, zdarzało mu się czasem myśleć o nim w ten sposób. Przez to, że tak długo żył na tym świecie widział wiele rzeczy, a wyobraźnia czasem płatała mu figle. Nie sypiał, ale miewał czasem sny na jawie, które sprawiały, że coś między jego nogami rosło i zaczynało boleć błagając o jakikolwiek dotyk. Czytał o tym w internecie, obejrzał parę filmów i nauczył się onanizować. Dobrze wiedział, co oznaczało sypianie ze sobą, dlatego w tym momencie spalił buraka.

\- Nie - odparł zagrywając wargę i patrząc na butelkę piwa, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

\- A nie chciałbyś? - zapytał kusząco starszy Winchester zbliżając się ku szyi anioła. - Ja bym chciał - wyszeptał chuchając ciepłym powietrzem na jego skórę.

\- N-nie wiem - wysapał. Poczuł, że coś się zaczyna dziać z jego ciałem, a jego przyjaciel zaczął się przebudzać.

Dean wcisnął nos w szyję Casa i wziął głęboki wdech. W końcu musnął ustami jego skórę i westchnął.

\- Podobasz mi się... Jak masz na imię? - zapytał.

\- Castiel - wymamrotał cicho anioł czując, że zaczyna się podniecać. To było złe, bardzo, bardzo złe.

\- Mmmm, Castiel. Podoba mi się to imię - zaczął całować go po szczęce, a Cas przymknął oczy wstrzymując oddech. Nie było to dla niego trudne zważając na fakt, że nie był człowiekiem. - Czy ja ci się podobam? - tym razem Dean odsunął się by spojrzeć aniołowi w oczy. Czekał na odpowiedź.

Anioł nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego ruszył do przodu całując mężczyznę jakby głodował. Marzył o tym odkąd uratował łowcę z piekła. Pamiętaj, jak składał jego cudownie piękne ciało, zostawiając na nim znamię swojej dłoni. Dean był przez niego naznaczony, należał do niego, ale Winchester nie musiał o tym, wiedzieć. Ucieszył się, gdy jego przyjaciel odwzajemnił pocałunek równie zajadle co on. Wspiął mu się na kolana i połykał jego usta wplatając palce w rozczochrane czarne włosy. Cas zaczął wariować, to było to, to tego pragnął i tego mu właśnie brakowało. Deana. Tylko dla niego. Całego.

Jednak nie dane mu było długo nacieszyć się tymi pełnymi ustami mężczyzny, bo Deanowi wróciła pamięć. Odskoczył od niego jak poparzony wstając na równe nogi czując, jakby ziemia miała zaraz się pod nim zapaść. Czując, jak z złość w nim narasta spojrzał na anioła ze wściekłością.

\- Wynoś. Się. Stąd - warknął i w okamgnieniu Castiel zniknął, a cały nastrój prysł.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, w końcu napisałam drugi rozdział do tego opka. Nie wierzę. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. Jak widzicie jakieś błędy, to piszcie śmiało, nie obrażę się.
> 
> Mam jednak nadzieję, że się podoba.
> 
> Liczę na kudosy i komentarze :D
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	3. III

Dean leżał na łóżku wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Starał się nie zamykać oczu, ale mimo tego obrazy wracały. Wciąż czuł mrowienie na wargach, a w ustach ten słodki smak Castiela. Pocałował własnego przyjaciela, znaczy... To on pocałował jego, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Tracił zmysły, a klątwa mieszała mu w głowie. Przecież on nie był gejem, nigdy, przenigdy nie patrzył w ten sposób na innego mężczyznę, a co dopiero na Casa. Owszem, było coś między nimi szczególnego, ale nie aż tak, by mógł go całować. Co to to nie! Przymknął oczy i znów poczuł ten dziwny ucisk w środku, dokładnie ten, gdy Cas złączył ich usta. Nie, to niedorzeczne. Wstał i już miał ruszyć przed siebie, gdy nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie i z powrotem usiadł na łóżko. Przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno, a ciemność pochłonęła całą jego pamięć.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju mając obłęd w oczach. Gdzie on do cholery był? Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i dokładnie je obejrzał od samych równo spiłowanych paznokci po nadgarstki. Nie poznawał tych dłoni. Wstał z łóżka i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Pierwszy raz widział te ściany, łóżka, ten stół i te zasłony. Dziwne, dlaczego nie pamiętał, jak tu się znalazł? Zaczął nieco panikować. Poszedł do łazienki i zatrzymał się przy lustrze, w którym ujrzał swoje odbicie. Powoli przejechał dłonią po swoim policzku, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czy to aby na pewno jest on.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał cicho wpatrując się w odbicie. Przekręcił powoli głowę w prawą stronę, potem w lewą przyglądając się, jak mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lustra wykonuje identyczne, zsynchronizowane z nim ruchy. Nie poznawał go, nie poznawał siebie.

W końcu wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył do wyjścia. Złapał za klamkę i szarpnął, jednak drzwi się nie ruszyły. Co było do cholery? Sprawdził, czy zamki są otwarte i znów szarpnął. Nic, ani drgnęły. Coś nie chciało, by stąd poszedł, ale niby dlaczego? Skrzywił się i wrócił na łóżko. Gdy usiadł poczuł ból w skroni i wszystko, całe wspomnienia, te od najlepszych po najgorsze w jego życiu wróciły do niego uderzając go z prędkością pociągu pospiesznego. Poczuł łzy w oczach i rozpłakał się, wariował. W ciągu tych pół godziny, odkąd Castiel zniknął z jego oczu, stracił pamięć już trzy razy. Każde trzy razy błąkał się po pokoju, patrzył w lustro i starał się wyjść, jednak na próżno.

\- Serio Cas? Kazałem ci się wynosić! - warknął, jednak nie czuł już gniewu. Schował twarz w dłoniach i łkał cicho. Dean Winchester nie płakał, ale w tym momencie już nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno jest sobą.

Sama nie było, pojechał do miasta, a on miał zostać pod opieką tego pierzastego kretyna. Nie miał chęci na niego patrzeć, ale może i dobrze, że został. Przynajmniej miał na niego oko i gdyby zrobił coś głupiego, zareagowałby.

Westchnął przeciągle i spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Dzięki, że jesteś - powiedział cicho pod nosem i przetarł łzy. Nie umiał przyznać się, że złość nieco zelżała i chciał, by anioł już wrócił.

Bał się.

Tak cholernie się bał.

Nie wiedział jak panować nad tą klątwą, co ona potrafiła z nim zrobić? Nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, a ona uciekła razem zresztą jego wspomnień. Znów patrzył przed siebie niewiedzącym nic wzrokiem. Znów był obłąkany, jak dziecko, które zgubiło swoich rodziców w tłumie. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje.

Cas nie mógł na to wszystko patrzeć. Oczywiście słyszał i widział wszystko, bo stał w rogu pokoju hotelowego, w którym przebywał Winchester, ale ukrywał się. Dean nie chciał go jego obecności i mimo że podziękował, czuł, że nie jest mile widziany Za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna podchodził do drzwi, Castiel przytrzymywał je, by nie dało się ich otworzyć. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek mu się stało. Obiecał Samowi, że zaopiekuje się starszym Winchesterem i miał zamiar dotrzymać obietnicy.

Jednak to nie było takie łatwe.

Cas też się męczył, ciężko mu było patrzeć na ten zabłąkany wzrok mężczyzny, gdy tracił pamięć. Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak się czuł. Chociaż wiedział, że nikt nie zastanawiał się jak on się czuł. Podle? To było chyba za słabe określenie. Gdy Winchester kazał mu zniknąć, jego serce i nadzieja rozpadły się na maleńkie kawałeczki. Został odrzucony, a razem z tym miłość do Deana Winchestera została głęboko w nim zakopana. Po co miał okazywać coś, co nie było chciane.

Zamyślił się i nie zauważył, gdy Dean, oczywiście będąc teraz pod kontrolą klątwy wyszedł z pokoju hotelowego i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Cholera jasna, Dean - Cas nie miał zamiaru teraz bawić się w kotka i myszkę. Bez zastanowienia zmaterializował się i ruszył za blondynem. Co za uparty dzieciak, pomyślał i zachciało mu się śmiać z faktu, jak szybko zamienili się miejscami.

Łowca szedł przed siebie rozglądając się po okolicy zatopionej w mroku. Był już późny wieczór, a wokół widoczne były jedynie neony wskazujące zajazd, hotel i bar oraz światła przejeżdżających niedaleko samochodów. Mężczyzna zbliżał się do ruchliwej drogi, przy której wybudowane było miejsce, w którym się zatrzymali. Miał już wejść na asfalt, gdy nagle poczuł na ramieniu mocny uścisk i został obrócony twarzą do mężczyzny, którego nie znał. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przepraszam, ale... znamy się? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

Cas westchnął zrezygnowany, złapał go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Dean zestresowany, rozglądając się wokół, szukając pomocy. - Zostaw mnie, zboczeńcu - zaczął się szarpać i krzyczeć.

Cas wkurzył się i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Uspokój się, to ja, Cas, twój przyjaciel.

\- Przyjaciel? - zdziwił się Dean. - Jaki przyjaciel zaciąga kumpla do pokoju motelowego? - odezwał się o chciał się wyrwać.

Cas wywrócił oczami, wolał już, gdy Winchester wpatrywał się w niego jak zakochany głupek niż jak panienka na gwałciciela.

\- Bo tu się zatrzymaliśmy? Ty, ja i twój brat - powiedział Castiel tracąc cierpliwość.

Dean rozejrzał się po okolicy nieco zestresowany. Rozglądał się za potencjalnym bratem, ale też za potencjalnymi świadkami tego, jak facet w trenczu próbuje zaciągnąć go do pokoju bóg jeden wie po jakie licho.

\- Tak? To gdzie mój brat? - zapytał.

Cas zagryzł wargę.

\- Pojechał, a ty zostałeś pod moją opieką, także proszę, wracaj do pokoju.

I to było już za wiele. Dean zaczął się szarpać i wydzierać, by ktoś mu pomógł, a Cas czując, jak kilka osób spojrzało na nich zaczął trochę panikować. Nie mógł nic zrobić, bo przecież nie uśpi go na oczach kilkunastu par oczu, gdzie potem mógłby mieć problem z dopadnięciem każdej i pozbyciem się tego momentu z ich pamięci.

\- Dean, cholera jasna, uspokój się - złapał go mocno i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wtedy to zobaczył, dosłownie wzrok Winchestera zmienił się.

\- Co się... - chciał zapytać już wkurzony, że Cas tu jest, że go trzyma w uścisku, ale ogarnął co się działo wokół. Rozejrzał się po ludziach, którzy przyglądali się im. Przełknął.

\- Spoko, nie ma to jak przyjacielskie kłótnie i wygłupy - oznajmił i spojrzał zmrożonym wzrokiem na anioła. - Cas, wracajmy do pokoju - powiedział beznamiętnie. Na szczęście nie musiał się powtarzać, bo już po chwili znaleźli się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Dean zatrzasnął drzwi i spojrzał na Castiela.

\- Cholera - warknął. Podszedł do lodówki i wyjął jedno piwo. Otworzył je zębami, wypluł kapsel z ust i napił się biorąc od razu kilka łyków. Odsunął szyjkę butelki od warg i spojrzał na Casa. - Dzięki - burknął i odwrócił wzrok, bo poczuł coś dziwnego. Coś, co od razu strącił do najgłębszych zakamarków umysłu.

\- Nie ma za co, obiecałem, że...

\- Tak, wiem, że będziesz moją niańką - parsknął i znów się napił.

Cas skrzywił się widząc to.

\- Nie powinieneś pić, Dean - oświadczył dość spokojnie anioł, w końcu to już był ten normalny, stary Dean Winchester.

\- A ty co, moja matka? - odgryzł się i znów się napił.

Anioł westchnął bezsilnie i usiadł na łóżku.

\- Nie, ale uważam, że pijany nie poradzisz sobie lepiej z klątwą. To na pewno nie polepszy sytuacji - powiedział dosyć spokojnie, chociaż zachowanie łowcy nieco go irytowało.

Winchester wywrócił oczami i puszczając te uwagi mimo uszu wypił do końca. Zerknął na Anioła Pańskiego, oczywiście spotkał się jedynie z przeszywającym go zimnym wzrokiem niebieskich oczu. Poczuł lekkie dreszcze na skórze na myśl o tych...

Nie!

STOP!

Pieprzona klątwa naprawdę mieszała mu w głowie. Oblizał usta i skierował się do jednego z łóżek, oczywiście z dala od Castiela. Zrzucił ze stóp buty i położył się. Czuł wciąż na sobie wzrok Casa, jednak nie chciał o tym myśleć. To był długi dzień i naprawdę chciał już zasnąć.

Nie był w stanie. Co chwilę męczyła go połowiczna utrata pamięci, potem znów wszystko wracało i tak w kółko. Zaczął wariować.

\- Cholera, Cas! - w końcu usiadł i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który patrząc na niego przekręcił głowę.

\- Tak, Dean? - zapytał.

Winchester lekko odetchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Pomożesz mi... zasnąć? - zapytał niepewnie.

Brunet przez moment patrzył na łowcę coś rozważając, ale w końcu kiwnął głową, wstał i podszedł do blondyna. Ukucnął przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy. Musiał sprawdzić, czy to był w stu procentach jego Dean. Znaczy nie był jego, ale czy to był ten stary Dean Winchester. Był. Uśmiechnął się słabo i przyłożył do czoła mężczyzny dwa palce. Użył swojej łaski, a gdy łowca upadał, złapał go i powoli położył na łóżku. Okrył go kołdrą i dotknął delikatnie jego policzka. Obiecał, że będzie czuwać.

* * *

 

Sam poszukiwał jakichkolwiek informacji czy śladów. Znalazł tylko jeden trop, którym postanowił podążyć. Przy ciele, które wciąż leżało w lesie znalazł mały amulet, który coś mu przypominał. Gdzieś już wcześniej widział taki znak. Złapał go w dłoń i zabrał ze sobą. Wsiadł do samochodu i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Nie wierzył, że jego brat wpadł w takie gówno. Oczywiście nie była to jego wina, nie był na niego zły, bardziej mógłby wściec się na los albo boga, ale po co sobie szarpać jeszcze bardziej nerwy.

Prawda była taka, że nie był pewien, czy da radę pomóc Deanowi. Nie przerażała go sama klątwa, bardziej to, co mówiła Rowena. Klątwa postępowała bardzo szybko i tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia ile miał czasu na pozbycie się jej. Westchnął i otrząsnął się. Musiał być silny dla Deana, musiał mu pomóc. Odpalił samochód i ruszył przed siebie. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru o tej porze jechać już do biblioteki, gdyż była zamknięta. Pojechał prosto do motelu, gdzie gdy tylko wszedł zastał Castiela siedzącego nad śpiącym Deanem. Czuł, jak medalik ciąży mu kieszeni.

\- Co z nim? - zapytał młodszy Winchester zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Śpi - powiedział anioł i westchnął. - Sam mu w tym pomogłem, bo nie mógł zasnąć - dodał.

Łowca skrzywił się i usiadł na krześle.

\- Cas, a co jak...

\- Nawet tak nie myśl - przerwał mu anioł, bo on nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Obaj spojrzeli na twarz blondyna. Castiel dobrze wiedział, co działo się w jego głowie, że nawet podczas snu klątwa nie dawała mu spokoju. Męczył się śniąc w kółko to samo, wytwarzając różne sprzeczne obrazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu dodałam nowy rozdział. Powiem wam, że chyba zajmę się aktualnie tylko jednym ff, by móc chociaż jedno skończyć. Co o tym myślicie?
> 
> Oczywiście jeśli czytacie zostawcie coś po sobie.
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczynam drugie ff, będę oba pisać w tym samym czasie. Mam nadzieje, ze wam się podoba. Oczywiście proszę o komentarze i kudosiki, bardzo motywują do pisania ^^  
> Pozdrawiam xx


End file.
